Hold Me Closer, Tiny Dancer
by greyrooms
Summary: 'So Jade was a dancer. It was no wonder she could be so graceful, even in combat boots. And sometimes I had seen her doing little leaps at the top of the stairs. And she was really flexible. You can guess how I figured that one out.' fluffy bade oneshot.


**Title:** Hold Me Closer Tiny Dancer

**Summary:** 'So Jade was a dancer. It was no wonder she could be so graceful, even in combat boots. And sometimes I had seen her doing little leaps at the top of the stairs. And she was really flexible. You can guess how I figured that one out.' fluffy bade oneshot.

**Disclaimer:** This story is awful. Oh wait. Wrong type of disclaimer. I don't own anything.

**A/N:** Okay, so, I think I've forgotten how to write. Seriously. I wrote this two weeks ago in a half hour and I have so many things unfinished and I don't know how to finish them and it's stressing me out so bad.

Anyway, I was talking with faithluvscabadre on tumblr about Dirty Dancing and then this happened. I was waiting for someone to write something about Beck+Jade's little brother being generally adorable after the Jade Loves Stuff video but no one did so I put it in here.

This is kinda different from my other fics because there's no real jokes in here, it's just all fluff. Oh, and Jade's mom and brother remain nameless because whenever people name nameless characters I totally judge their choices so I just left them at Jade's mother and brother. Okie dokie. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>I rang the doorbell to Jade's house and the front door swung open, seemingly with no one there, until I heard a "Hi!" from about three feet below. Jade's little brother had answered the door.<p>

Jade never talks about him, but her brother is actually a pretty cool five year old. He calls her "sissy" and insists on wearing combat boots because of her. She thinks it's annoying, but I think it's adorable.

I squatted down to his level and ruffled his hair, "Heya, lil guy. Is your sister home yet?"

Jade's mother appeared at the door behind her brother, "Hi, Beck. Jade's not home yet. Is she expecting you?"

I like Jade's mom, too, from what I've seen of her. She's nice. And polite. Kind of housewife-y.

"Yeah, uh, she just asked me to come over to do some homework but she had to stay after with Cat… I guess, uhh, I'll just go and buy some coffee and-"

"Oh, I just made coffee!" Her mom exclaimed. Her brother grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside.

"Uhh, okay…"

Truth is, I had never actually been inside _inside _Jade's house before. Whenever I had been over she had just dragged me up to her room with no extended conversation with any of her family members, so I expected this to be awkward and weird.

So I followed her brother to what I assumed was the living room, where there was a mess of crayons and coloring books on the floor, and her mother went to the kitchen.

"Color!" he said excitedly, pulling my hand to sit on the floor with him and shoving a coloring book in my hands.

I found a picture of a tyrannosaurus rex hunting down a velociraptor, and thought I'd color it for Jade. She'd probably like it if I added lasers coming out of the t-rex's eyeballs and the velociraptor was on fire.

"Beck, what's sex?" Jade's brother asked casually, still coloring.

"Uhh… what?"

"Sex. What is it?"

"I think that's something you oughta ask your mom, lil guy."

"I did. She didn't tell me. Should I ask Jade?"

"_No_." I said, all too fast. I could imagine Jade giving her little brother an anatomically correct, terrifying explanation of the concept of sex. With diagrams. "Uhh, sex, is when… two adults… love each other, a lot, and they… they get real close, and they… and that's it. They just get really, really close, and then… it makes babies."

Well, that came out horribly wrong, but he glanced at me and gave me an understanding nod.

I could barely look him in the eyes after that, so I looked around and observed the knick-knacks decorating the walls and shelves. Candles. A vase of flowers. A weird giraffe thing. And then a photo above the television (which was playing Yo Gabba Gabba) caught my eye, and I stood up to get a closer look.

It was a professional-looking photo against a young girl on a bright white backdrop, arms raised high above her head, her feet in a perfect fifth position. Wearing white tights, a black leotard, ballet shoes and a terribly cliché pink tutu.

It was quite obviously Jade, because she didn't have any sisters. She had a brighter, more natural shade of brunette hair without the colored streaks. Freckled cheeks, same large blue eyes. The different thing, however, was the very wide, very obviously forced -but still completely adorable- grin. It made me smile, too.

Then her mother came in, and handed me a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," I said, taking a sip, "Uh, is this Jade?" I asked, already knowing the answer and setting the framed photo back down.

Her mom smiled, sat down on the couch and sipped her own coffee, "Yeah. When she was about seven, she took every single book on ballet out of the library and taught herself all the steps. I signed her up for a really schmancy ballet class, but after a few years I just couldn't afford it anymore. She's so lucky she got that scholarship to Hollywood Arts… does she ever dance at school?"

I diverted my eyes away from the photo, "Uhh, yeah. We take salsa dance together."

I thought about this more as I sat back down and colored on the floor. I really don't know how I hadn't inferred this before. Jade was a dancer. Huh. It was no wonder she could be so graceful, even in combat boots. And sometimes I had seen her doing little leaps at the top of the stairs or echappes while waiting for pizza in the microwave or something. And she was really flexible. You can guess how I figured that one out.

The sound of her brother saying "Hi Sissy!" broke my thoughts and before I knew it my wrist was in Jade's grasp.

"Hey, I colored this for you-" I said as she dragged me up the stairs to her room and she smacked the piece of paper from my hand and it drifted down the steps behind me.

"…Hi." Jade said casually after shoving me on her bed and sitting down next to me.

I looked at her and had to hide a smirk, since now all I could see was her in a pink tutu, smiling from ear to ear.

I supposed this would probably be the one thing she wanted to hide from me, since she had never told me before, and if I knew Jade, would be humiliated that I found out.

So, I decided it would be fun to mess with her a bit. And possibly dangerous. Maybe both.

So later, after finishing some homework, I brought up casually, "Hey, have you thought about what classes you're taking next semester?"

She looked up at me, her eyebrows pinned together, "We just started _this_ semester, why would I be thinking about that already?"

"I dunno… I was just thinking about our salsa dance class…"

"…And…?" her eyebrows raised, looking at me like I was really, really dumb.

"And it's fun."

"It's _guess_ it's fun, when you let me lead."

Putting on my best casual face, I chuckled, "I can't see you taking something like, say… ballet?"

The word made Jade's head perk up entirely too fast, "Why would you say that?" she replied, attempting to act nonchalant.

"No reason. Can you imagine, though? You taking ballet?"

Clenching her jaw, she defended, "It… I don't think it would be _that_ unusual…"

"Jade…" I said in a sinister voice, getting closer to her, "I know your secret."

She had a hard time looking anything but terrified, and stuttered nervously, "And wh-what's that?"

I poked her nose, "You're a _ballet _dancer!"

She smacked my hand away, slammed her book closed and made a retching "Ulllccch" noise.

"My _mother_ told you!"

I nodded, my smirk and her eyes wider than ever before.

"Oh, God, you didn't see the-"

"I totally saw the picture."

She shrieked, her face growing redder by the second, "Look, I only read all those stupid books because my dumb father dropped my sorry little butt at the library for hours at a time, and my stupid mother shoved me into the stupid, little, dress-up-doll stereotype. I _hated_ it."

At that point she had stood up and was pacing back and forth, her arms crossed across her chest. I smiled, stood up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Jade, it's okay. I think it's nice that you were a ballet dancer." I kissed her cheek and she seemed to calm down instantly. "And now we both know each others' secrets."

"I wasn't trying to _hide_ it, I just _hated_ it-"

"No excuses!" I interrupted.

"Oh, no excuses from Mr. I'm-Only-_Half_-Canadian!"

"That's _legitimate_."

"Whatever. I hate you. And I hate ballet." she grumbled, curling up in a ball on her bed and opening her laptop.

"…Dance with me?" I asked, holding out my hand and smiling.

"You're dumb. Go somewhere."

"Come onnnnnnnnn. Hold me closer, tiny dancer."

Jade gave a defeated sigh, pulled up a playlist on her laptop and soft music began playing and she got up, took my hand and smiled a little.

I twirled her around, and she swayed her hips towards me and looped her arms around my neck.

Just as she began to let herself go, laughing as she led me backwards. Then the door to her room swung open after the sound of tiny combat boots echoed across the hardwood floor in the hallway

"MOOOOMMM! JADE AND BECK ARE HAVING SEX! THEY'RE GOING TO MAKE A BABY!"

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW AND INSTRUCT ME HOW TO WRITE I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING o_0<p> 


End file.
